


The Futa Goes Boop!

by Everheart



Series: Weiss Lays The Pipe [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everheart/pseuds/Everheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Nora stains Weiss's shirt with ice cream, Nora tries to make up for it by cleaning it. Weiss decides to stain Nora with something else, if you catch my drift...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Futa Goes Boop!

Weiss hummed in content as she leaned back onto the wall in the bathtub, enjoying the feeling of the hot water hitting her skin. The warmth brought her was a soothing change of pace after working all day yesterday in the training room. The low R&B music that was playing in the background from her scroll over on the bathroom sink countertop was very soothing. 

Weiss sung to herself quietly as she followed along with the song she was hearing.

As she lie there in the tub, she stared up at the ceiling and about what she should do today. Her studying and homework was already for the week. Her teammates were out of the dorm, doing their own things, so that left Weiss alone to contemplate her thoughts.

She had had intense sex with the other three members of her team, as well as one of the two girls on Team JNPR, Pyrrha. If you asked Weiss that she would be on route to have sex with every single girl in Beacon, then she wouldn’t have believed you. But now, it was happening, and she enjoyed every chance she got to fuck a girl’s brains out.

That thought brought to her attention the girl that she had spotted yesterday while walking back to her dorm from her sexual exercise. One Nora Valkyrie, the other girl in Team JNPR. Very eccentric, but bubbly and cheery. She has a very peculiar imagination and a very hyperactive nature. 

Weiss has dealt with those hyperactive girls before. She was on a team with Ruby and Yang, after all. However, Weiss didn’t think she’d ever seen a girl as out there as Nora is. And to be honest, it was pretty attractive. Weiss looked down at the water and noticed herself getting hard at the thought of the orange-haired girl. Weiss thought for a second before and shrugged and reached down to grip her slowly hardening cock in her hand.

Might as well take care of this...

 

After Weiss got done with her bath, she dressed into an icy white t-shirt with a blue snowflake on it, a pair of blue denim jeans, and a pair of white flats. She wanted to go with something more casual today. She was walking around the academy grounds, taking in the sight of the beautiful day. She wanted to find Nora.

As she took a look up in the sky to admire the beauty of the clouds, she didn’t notice someone running in her direction was about to accidentally hit her. 

“Weeeeeiss!” Weiss looked in front of her too late. An overzealous Nora suddenly bumped into her, knocking Weiss and herself onto the ground, Nora on top of Weiss.

Weiss grunted slightly as she looked up to stare at the one who had knocked her over. Nora. She then looked at her shirt to notice that Nora had an ice cream cone in her hand, and the remnants of said ice cream cone had spilled onto her shirt.  
Nora looked down at the girl under her for a second and chuckled, rubbing her head sheepishly. 

“Sorry about that, Weiss!” Nora apologized.  
Weiss, despite being slightly annoyed that Nora got ice cream on her shirt, decided to shake it off and let it go. Besides, she liked the position she was in right now. Having a cute girl on top of her wasn’t really anything to complain about, in her opinion.

“It’s alright. Just try being more careful next time.” Weiss said as Nora got up off of her and helped her up to her feet.

Nora nodded eagerly. “Of course!” 

Weiss dusted herself off with her hand and looked over at Nora, curious about something. “So what were doing in a hurry like that anyway?” 

“I was on my way back to the dorm after getting some ice cream for my team, but then I realized that I got the wrong flavor, so I ran back to get the flavor I wanted, and I was running back to the dorm, and I ran into you!” Nora spoke in her usual cheery, excited tone. Weiss was almost having trouble keeping up with the words.

“I see...well then. How about you come back to my dorm and help me clean this up? Only seems fair, right?” Weiss said as she took in a second to admire Nora’s body, unbeknownst to Nora.

Nora put a finger to her chin and thought for a second before nodding. “Sure! Pyrrha told me how to get stains out of clothes. It came in handy that one time when I accidentally stained all of Ren’s underwear with maple syrup. It was very sticky!” Nora chuckled as she had a faraway look in her eyes, thinking about maple syrup. “Mmm...syrup...”

Weiss stared quietly, her eyes blinking a bit. Weiss didn’t know what she was getting into with this girl. 

“Right...well, let’s go.” Weiss said.

 

Weiss and Nora soon enough arrived back at RWBY’s dorm, the two girls alone in the room. Weiss was sitting on the bed, pulling her t-shirt over her head, leaving her in a white bra, handing it to Nora, which Nora grabbed. 

Nora had grabbed some stain removal, along with a rag from Pyrrha in the JNPR dorm before heading back to RWBY’s dorm with Weiss.

Nora sat on the edge of the bed, scrubbing the stains in the shirt, trying to get them out, singing to herself as her feet dangled playfully off the edge.

“Squeaky cleaaaaan~” Nora spoke in a sing-song manner as she looked over to Weiss to hold up her t-shirt, smiling as she did so. “All better!”

“Good...just hang it over there on the bathroom door.” Weiss said as she was filing her hairs with her legs crossed. Nora responded in a very cheery tone as she skipped over to the bathroom to do what Weiss wanted to do.

Unfortunately, as Nora was walking, she accidentally tripped and landed on the floor. “Oof!” 

Are you alright, Nora?” Weiss asked as she got up from her seat on the bed and hurried over to Nora to help her up, but as she did, she stopped in her tracks and stared down at Nora’s body.

Weiss could now see Nora’s panties. Her skirt was riding up on her and Weiss could everything. Nora’s slender legs. Her small, but shapely firm ass. Her firm hips. Weiss licked her lips and grinned to herself.

Nora slowly attempted to get up from the floor. “Yeah, I’m alright! Gotta be more careful next t-”

Before Nora could finish her sentence, Weiss climbed on top of Nora and pressed her now free, semi-erect cock against Nora’s ass. Nora’s eyes widened slightly as she looked behind her to look at Weiss. 

“What is that rubbing against me?” Nora asked as she felt something hard pressing against her butt. She noticed the horny look on Weiss’s face and then looked lower to notice a hard seven-inch cock protruding right between her small cheeks. “Woah, Weiss...”

“I was born like this...” Weiss said as she started to thrust back and forth in-between Nora’s ass, eliciting a few small moans from Nora.”

“Not sure if you know, but I’ve already had sex with Pyrrha, one girl of Team JNPR. The only one left is you...” Weiss eagerly leaned down to bite on Nora’s neck, which made Nora whine out in pleasure.

“Mmm...ahh...” Nora let out various yelps and moans as she felt Weiss pull her skirt and panties off of her. Her eyes widened once more and she bit her lip hard as she felt Weiss’s cock slowly penetrate her tight ass.

“Ahh...even tighter than Pyrrha’s...” Weiss whispered in pure pleasure as she started to thrust slowly in Nora’s snug asshole, her hot rod growing to full erection deep inside.

It started to hurt for Nora at first, but soon enough, the pain turned in pleasure and she was moaning in conjunction with Weiss, the two girls in a world of absolute bliss.

Soon, Weiss sped up her thrusting, going from slow, to a moderate pace, and then all the way to a blinding speed, humping Nora as fast as she could.

“Ahh...s-so good...” Nora let out in-between various pants, her tongue hanging out form the corner of her mouth.

Weiss pushed deeper and deeper inside as she ravaged Nora’s hole, stretching the muscle as much as she could. Soon enough, she couldn’t hold on anymore as she let out a shuddering groan as she let out her hot white cum into Nora’s ass.

Nora shuddered as she arched her back, tightening her ass around Weiss’s cock as her eyes crossed. 

After finishing dropping her load, she slowly slid her cock out of Nora’s asshole, the remnants of her sticky load dripping out of Nora’s ass and off of her cock.

“Ahh...I didn’t know sex with a herm would feel so good...” Nora whispered to herself.

 

After Weiss ravaged Nora’s ass, the two girls moved themselves to Weiss’s bed. Weiss was lying back on the bed, sighing in enjoyment as she stared down at Nora, who was currently sucking Weiss off. Nora had Weiss’s cock in her hand, slowly jerking it off at the same time while she engulfed Weiss’s member.

“Mmm...this tastes better than ice cream...” The orange-haired girl spoke in a muffled tone as she continuously slurped on the heiress’s seven inches of meat.

“Can you take it all in your mouth?” The white-haired girl asked in a low, raspy voice as she stared down at Nora, reaching out to stroke Nora’s beautiful hair.

Nora slid off of Weiss’s cock for a second to smile at her and respond in her usual eccentric, energetic tone.

“Hmm...of course! It’s like a lollipop!” Nora said as she eagerly leaned back down to take Weiss’s rod all the way up into he mouth, deepthroating the massive penis.

Weiss threw her head back on the pillows on her bed in absolute bliss as her eyes almost rolled all the way back into her head. “God, that feels good, Nora...” 

Nora giggled as she started to speed up her sucking, blowing Weiss off as much as she could, wanting Weiss to cum again.

“Nora...I’m gonna...gonna...ahh!” Weiss yelled out as she arched her back and came once again, this time in Nora’s tight, warm mouth.  
.  
Nora was more than happy to take the massive load into her gullet, taking in all of Weiss’s seed in her mouth like a vacuum. Nora then slid Weiss’s erection out of her mouth and stared up at her, grinning in satisfaction at the look on Weiss’s face. 

She swallowed every bit of Weiss’s cum before reaching out to slightly poke the tip of Weiss’s cock. 

“Boop!” Nora giggled as Weiss looked over at her, smiling.

“Only one more hole to go...” Nora said as she climbed on top of Weiss, prepping her pussy for the fucking of a lifetime. “Would you do the honors?” Nora asked.

“Gladly...” Weiss said as she quickly thrusted her hard cock up into Nora’s wet, sopping pussy. Nora let out an extremely cute moan as she felt Weiss’s rod go balls deep inside her.

“Ah...” Weiss loved the feeling of Nora’s tight hole around her massive cock. Nora squirmed and whimpered as the Heiress’s shaft twitched and throbbed inside her. Weiss furiously attacked Nora’s hole as she thrusted more and more into her. 

Nora leaned down and met Weiss’s lips in a forced open-mouth kiss. Nora plunged her tongue into Weiss’s welcoming mouth. Weiss was greedily lapping up the small remnants of her own cum from Nora’s mouth. Nora tilted her head to get a better angle into her mouth as she battled with Weiss’s tongue for dominance.

As the two girls tongues danced with each other, Weiss reached out to grip Nora’s ass and smack it roughly, leaving a slight imprint of her hand on it. Nora winced slightly but enjoyed the pain a little bit.

Soon, Weiss was in a world of absolute bliss, thrusting up into Nora’s opening with authority. Nora was leaning back with a glazed look in her eyes, her tongue hanging out from her mouth.

“Weiss...I-I’m gonna cum...!”

“Me too...take it...TAKE IT ALL!” Weiss yelled out as she dumped her gigantic load into Nora’s pussy, filling it to the brim with her hot, sticky seed. 

“Ahhhhh!” The two girls screamed and moaned in conjunction for a few seconds before the noises slowly died down. Nora, exhausted, slowly laid down on top of Weiss, nuzzling her head into Weiss’s small, but soft and supple chest.

Weiss reached out to run her hand through Nora’s hair as she looked up to the ceiling and sighed in contentment. 

Another one down...  
“Hey Pyrrha!” Nora said as she eagerly greeted her teammates, jumping into her bed and lying back in it.

“Hello Nora.” Pyrrha replied, lying in her bed in her nightgown, reading a book. “How was the whole cleaning thing with Weiss?”

“It was alright. Managed to get her shirt clean and everything. And then we just decided to hang out and talk for a bit.”

“Oh, really? I figured Weiss would’ve been angry enough to make you leave as soon as you were done.” said Pyrrha.

“Surprisingly enough, she didn’t.” 

“I see...” Pyrrha thought for a second before asked her. “You...did more than just clean her shirt, didn’t you?” Pyrrha grinned at her.

Nora blushed and giggled a bit. “Maaaaaybe...okay, yeah. Weiss’s cock is absolutely amazing! Wouldn’t you agree?” asked Nora.

“Indeed, I would, Nora. Indeed, I would...”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry for the wait. College has been kicking my ass. But I’m getting more free time as of late, so I’ll have more time to work on my stories. Thanks for all the support on this story so far. I appreciate it.
> 
> If you do not know already, my fanfiction.net account is Moonlight Swishers. I have all the one-shots here in the Weiss Lays The Pipe series as one story over there called Melted Ice. Go check my profile out over there if you wish.
> 
> To give back, I'm also doing requests for which girl you want to see Weiss fuck next. And if you want, give me a scenario to work with fr them, and I'll write it up and give you a shout-out in the author's note.
> 
> Stay awesome guys, and I'll see you in the next one.
> 
> Peace!


End file.
